Hold On For Me
by Rin-of-Inuyasha
Summary: Five years have passed since Sesshomaru left Rin in Kaede's village and he comes for her choice. However, during a battle with a demon, Rin and Kagome are thrown into Kagome's time. However, Rin was harshly injured and hits her head when they reach the other side. The problem is, Sesshomaru can't travel through. What will become of Rin? Did Lord Sesshomaru...cry?
1. Prologue: The Well

**Hold On For Me**

 _Prologue_

The Well

* * *

"I think it's sad. Isn't it?" Kagome murmured to InuYasha. "Sesshomaru hasn't left that well since…"

"It is sad. We all like her. We're all worried. It's just hard to believe, still, that he cares for a human," InuYasha commented, scooping up his young daughter from her mat. She was almost a year old now, growing too fast for InuYasha's liking. She had inherited Kagome's black locks and brown eyes, along with InuYasha's dog ears. (However, despite having her own, she still loved tugging on her father's ears.)

"Things aren't looking good for her, InuYasha. Not even with everything the doctors are doing to wake her."

InuYasha looked out the flap, towards the Bone Eater's Well, where Sesshomaru was still crouching, since that day, waiting for Rin's return. "Kagome?"

"Yes, InuYasha?"

"They are good doctors, right? She's getting better treatment than she can here, right?"

"Yes. It's almost a blessing we fell in when the demon attacked."

InuYasha thought for a moment, stroking his daughter's hair. "Well, yeah, but if she hadn't fallen through she wouldn't have hit her head. She wouldn't be in the vegetable state."

Kagome pursed her lips partially. "It's a vegetative state. Why do you think she was able to go through though? It took _me_ three years just to be able to return to you."

InuYasha seemed to think for a moment, rocking Izayoi gently, almost subconsciously. "Maybe it lets those who needs it most travel though," he contemplated.

Kagome gave him a skeptical look.

"Or a demon controls who can go through and who can't," he revised.

"That seems more likely than needing to go through. No one needs or deserves it more than Sesshomaru does right now."

InuYasha nodded in agreement, leaning back and watching the roof of the house as Izayoi crawled onto his chest and cuddled. "Even though I really hate to admit it, he deserves it. He deserves to see her. He practically raised her, after all.

Kagome nodded herself, pulling Izayoi off of InuYasha as she reached to tug on his ears. "Sota promised me he'll visit her after school everyday so she's not alone if she wakes up."

"Kagome?"

"Yes, InuYasha?"

"You said if. Do you think Rin might not wake up?"

Kagome turned away, busying herself with feeding Izayoi to avoid the question.

InuYasha took her silence as an answer. He glanced at Sesshomaru in time to watch a drop of water roll down his cheek and onto the ground, where his sharp claws were digging into the ground.

Lord Sesshomaru had shed his first tear from, once again, losing Rin.

* * *

 **A/N: After watching Avatar the Last Airbender, I think the first and last words (For AtLA it was "It's perfect") are very important to any story line. The first word of each chapter make a sentence when put together. The last word of each chapter does too, except that it's separate from the first words. For example, I have two sentences here. The first word of the first sentence is** _ **I**_ **. The first word of the second sentence is** _ **Rin.**_

 **Thank you for reading. Please Review. (I'm sorry, but I seem to only be able to write short chapters, and this is the shortest one. Please forgive me. My writing is usually straight to the point.)**

 **Also, if my doing it "InuYasha" bothers you, I'm just going with how the title of the show does it.**

 **Another thing, I know that canonly, only InuYasha and Kagome can travel through the well, but fanfiction is fanfiction. And (spoiler for this story) I do end up addressing how to gain access through the well.**

 **Finally, if you see any mistake that bothers you, please tell me. I will do my best to fix it! Until next time, my friends.**

 **Rin-of-Inuyasha**


	2. Chapter 1: One Week Ago

**Hold On For Me  
**

 _Chapter One_

One Week Ago

* * *

"Love?"

"Yes. What is love?" Rin asked, looking up at Lady Kaede.

"Love is an odd thing, Rin. What makes ye ask so suddenly?"

"Well, Lady Kaede, I'm not a child anymore," Rin responded, picking medicinal herbs. "I was just wondering what it felt like and how you know when you are in love."

Kaede gave a soft chuckle. "Ye should ask Sango or Kagome, then. They know more about love than I do."

Rin nodded gently, partially to herself. "I just...I don't know how I feel about Lord Sesshomaru," she admitted softly.

"Rin, ye do know he is a demon. He'll outlive ye."

The young girl nodded softly again, picking another herb. "It's just nice to imagine it. He's always been my hero. He gave me my third chance at life after I died twice."

"So I've heard, but isn't he the reason ye died a second time?"

Rin looked up. "It wasn't his fault. He didn't know. What matters is he brought me back."

Kaede just gave a nod. "So I've heard. Traveling with Lord Sesshomaru definitely is dangerous. However, he is very protective of ye, Rin."

"I know, Lady Kaede. When I was young, I had wanted him to take Kagura as his mate.. But even if Naraku hadn't killed her, I now know she would have died when Naraku was killed, right?"

"Right. ***** It was never meant to be between Sesshomaru and Kagura."

"I know I'll die before he does, but I think I'll die happy if I at least tell him how I feel. Maybe he'll take me as his mate."

"Rin, slow down child," Kaede murmured. "Ye are thinking too quickly on this. It is only ye's first love. Not every first love works out."

Rin was a silent for a moment. "I-I suppose you're right, Lady Kaede. Lord Sesshomaru doesn't even _like_ humans."

"Rin, no one really knows what Sesshomaru likes and dislikes anymore, It is true that he was once a cold and ruthless demon who wanted nothing to do with humans or even his half-brother InuYasha. But then he met a beautiful young child, with an enchanting smile, and had quite the change of heart."

Rin sat in the grass and watched the clouds, taking a break from the herbs.

Kaede ruffled her hair softly. "don't forget archery with Kagome today. It's good they are teaching ye to defend yerself. Sesshomaru will be so proud of you."

Rin smiled at Kaede. "I sure hope so, but I thought I had sword fighting with InuYasha today."

"He rescheduled, remember? He and Miroku had to go two towns over to deal with some nasty demon."

"Was it a real demon or a Miroku demon?"

Kaede chucked. "It was a real demon."

"Okay," Rin murmured, getting up and picking her basket off the grass, following Kaede back to the village.

* * *

"Kagome, how did you know you loved InuYasha?" Rin asked as the arrow she had fired hit the target, dead center.

Kagome pressed her index finger against her chin. "I guess it was because that even though all we did was argue, he always put my safety first. Well, almost always. He never failed to protect me. However, there was one point where he was still obsessed with Kikyo. I understand now, of course, that she was his first love and it would be hard for him to get over her. I was just jealous of her."

Rin hit another target; bull's eye. "Lord Sesshomaru always puts my needs first. Even before destroying Naraku."

"So you love Sesshomaru?"

"I _think_ I do. I'm not exactly sure, that's why I ask."

"Oh, Rin," Kagome murmured. "I think you're right. That's enough archery for one day. Isn't Sesshomaru due to visit in three days?"

"Yes!" Rin exclaimed excitedly. "I want to do something special for him, but I can't think of anything."

"Well, how about you just tell him how you feel?"

"Easier said than done," Rin responded, getting the last arrow out of the target and handing it to Kagome.

* * *

The three days passed slowly. Sesshomaru followed Rin's scent. She was, unusually, a bit away from the village. He found her sitting on a blanket near the Bone Eater's Well.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she greeted excitedly. "I, um, I know you do not eat human food, but I brought these things Kagome made. They're called lemon squares and they are very delicious."

Sesshomaru gracefully made his way over and then sat by her. "Why did you wander so far from the village?" he asked as she bit into a lemon square.

She looked away from his face, swallowing. "I-I wanted some time alone with you , Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru watched Rin with a fierce, protective intensity. "Is something the matter, Rin?"

"No, of...well," she glanced at him, then watched her hands in her lap, "what will you do when I die?"

"Rin, i have told you once before not to think of silly things."

She closed her eyes softly. "I'm a _human_ Lord Sesshomaru. All humans die eventually. I _will_ die one day."

"Not if I can't prevent it."

"You've already brought me back from the dead twice now. What makes you think you can protect me from death again? What if I get too old-"

"Rin." Sesshomaru said firmly. "when the time comes, and if you are willing, I shall make you a half-demon."

"A-A half-demon?"

"Yes. I do not wish for your death. I will do anything in my power in order to prevent it.

"Lord Sesshomaru? I-I.."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Chapter One is up! Thank you so much for reading it! Please leave a thought on what you liked or disliked!  
**_

 _ **Sentences:**_

 _ **1\. I love**_

 _ **2\. Rin, I**_

 _ ***I do not know if this is true or not (referring to Rin and Kaede saying that if Naraku had died, so would Kagura. Correct me if I'm wrong, please!)**_


	3. Chapter 2: Suigetsuma

**Hold On For Me**

 _Chapter Two_

Suigetsuma

* * *

"You…?" Sesshomaru inquired, urging the girl to continue. he was calm, as always, watching her from the corner of his eye. "Rin," he said, looking back up to the sky. "Do you yearn for me?"

Rin did not answer, but her cheeks flushed bright red and her heart beat quickened. "I… Lord Sesshomaru, I lov-"

"Quiet," Sesshomaru suddenly hissed, unsheathing his sword. "I smell you, demon! Reveal yourself!"

There was a sudden snap and something pounced from the bushes. It clamped its fangs on Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga. It appeared to be a cross between a gigantic wolf and snakes. It had a wolf's strong body and one wolf head, but two snake heads and long necks on each side. One of the snake heads held the Bakusaiga with it's fangs.

The wolf head turned to Rin and gave a low growl, causing Rin to whimper, defenseless. She baked against the Bone Eater's Well, clutching the edge so tight her knuckles turned white.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru called. He released the Bakusaiga and pushed her away from the well. "Run!" he told her, but her legs refused to move. "Run, Rin!" he growled.

"I can't move, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru cursed to himself, then stood in front of her, preparing his poison claws.

Suddenly, a sacred arrow lodged itself into the demon's wolf throat. It turned it's glare from Rin, and looked to the direction of the arrow.

"Leave this place!" Kagome yelled at it. "Leave and never return!"

"You think you scare me? You, a mere human miko," the demon retorted, his voice deep and raspy. "Here I came for a meal, and I find a feast, complete with dessert!" he surveyed the people around him, locking his eyes on Rin.

Swiftly, Sesshomaru regained his Bakusaiga and sliced off two of the snake heads. In their place grew four more.

The wolf head threw back in malicious laughter. "Fool!" The wolf head smirked at them. "I have a miko, a demon slayer, and a demon for my meal, along with a little girl for dessert. I bet she's sweet!" One of the snake heads wrapped itself around Rin. The wolf head gave her a good lick, getting a taste.

"Let her go!" Sesshomaru growled, raising the Bakusaiga.

Rin whimpered as the wolf head licked her again. An arrow shot into the demon's right eye.

"You almost hit Rin!" Sesshomaru growled lowly.

"I'm sorry!" Kagome exclaimed.

" _Wind Scar!"_ came from the trees.

With Rin clutched tight, the demon jumped into the air.

"Dammit," InuYasha muttered.

"It's days like this I wish I still had my Wind Tunnel," Miroku admitted, preparing Sutras.

"No you don't. If you used it, you would suck up Rin too. Then Sesshomaru would kill you."

"Let her go," Sesshomaru told the demon, thrusting the Bakusaiga into the demon's side. The demon gave a howl and kicked Sesshomaru aside. It didn't hurt him, just knocked him away. "You'd better let the girl go if you knew what was best for ya," InuYasha yelled at the demon. "Sesshomaru isn't very happy and if he gets any angrier, he's going to rip you to shreds."

The demon laughed and whacked InuYasha with his long, furry snake tail. It knocked the Tessaiga out of InuYasha's hands. It landed next to Sesshomaru. He hesitated a moment before hesitantly grabbing the handle of Tessaiga. At first, it sent a wave of electricity through him, then he realized what he must do.

"Tessaiga!" he called to the sword. "Lend me your power so that I may protected Rin. Allow me to protect the human I love!"

The electricity stopped. Tessaiga pulsed, turning purple.

"What's going on?" InuYasha asked himself, then he felt a sharp pain on his neck. Instinctively, he slapped it. Myoga fell into the palm of his hand. "Oh, Myoga. When did you get here? What's going on with Tessaiga?"

"It seems that Sesshomaru has unlocked Tessaiga's full power when he asked for its assistance. The purple Tessaiga unleashes the move Suigetsuma, a move that destroys an enemy from the inside! Now. I mustt say goodbye." With that, Myoga was gone in the blink of an eye.

Sesshomaru raised the sword and slashed it towards the demon's belly yelling, "Suigetsuma!" However, he had waited too long. It had impaled Rin with its teeth. Sesshomaru growled lowly, and Kagome leaped up and caught Rin in her arms. The demon swiped at them with it's paws, sending them down head-first into the well. One phrase went through Rin's mind as she hit her head and lost consciousness. "Allow me to protect the human I love."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I'm sorry if Sesshomaru really can't wield the Tessaiga.**_

 _ **Sentence 1: "I love you,"**_

 _ **Sentence 2: "Rin, I love"**_

 _ **Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 3: Unconscious

**Hold On For Me**

 _Chapter 3_

Unconscious

* * *

"Rin!" Sesshomaru called, reaching a hand out towards the two despite the distance. He rushed over and looked over the side of the well. There was no luck. They were one. Sesshomaru turned back to the demon. "What did you do to them?!"

"It didn't do anything, Sesshomaru!" InuYasha called out. "They went to Kagome's time!"

Sesshomaru growled and raised the Tessaiga, killing the demon with one swing

"Sesshomaru," Sango whispered as she approached him. "Kagome can travel through the well, between the two eras. Besides, they have better treatments there for Rin."

Sesshomaru remained silent, throwing the Tessaiga InuYasha's way before jumping over the edge of the well. "InuYasha! What is this? Why can't I travel through?" Sesshomaru barked.

"I'm not sure," InuYasha admitted. "I can travel through, though."

Sesshomaru jumped out. "Show me how."

InuYasha looked down into the well. "I'm not sure exactly _how_ I can travel through. I just _do_."

"Then go and return. I must know how Rin is."

InuYasha nodded curtly at his brother. "Sango, Miroku, watch over Izayoi while Kagome and I are gone."

Sango gave a short nod as InuYasha jumped through the well.

* * *

"We have tended to her," a doctor informed Kagome. She had been waiting outside of the room Rin was in and had jumped up when the doctor came out. "Her puncture wounds have stopped bleeding, but it is still uncertain if she will survive. She is currently in a vegetative state, presumably from hitting her head."

"What's the difference between a vegetative state and a coma?" Kagome asked.

"Individuals in a vegetative state can open their eyes and make sounds like moaning. It's like they're asleep but can't do anything while they are awake. Individuals in a coma do not do these things."

"Okay," Kagome murmured softly, sitting back in her chair.

"May I ask how she acquired these wounds?"

"I, uh, I found her like this," she stated. "I don't remember where. All I knew is I had to get her here."

The doctor arched an eyebrow but didn't push the matter further, as his job was to make sure the child didn't die, not to question others.

"Kagome?" InuYasha called gently, resting a hand on her shoulder. He knelt down to her. "How's Rin holding up?"

"Oh, InuYasha," Kagome cried softly, burying her head into his chest. Unsure, he pat her back before wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"What's the matter? Is she…"

"N-no, but she's unconscious and will be so for a while."  
"Then wake her up. She'll wake up right?"

"Th-they don't know. I-it's a vegetative state. Sh-she hit her head hard wh-when we fell through th-the well."

"That's what the blood was? I noticed the smell first, then I saw it."

"Th-that was from her injury. O-oh, what are we going t-to tell Sesshomaru?"

InuYasha rubbed his forehead. "I'm not sure, exactly. He hasn't ever really cared for a human before. And Rin can't be revived again. If she doesn't make it, he…"

Kagome nodded. "You should go tell him, InuYasha."

InuYasha gave a small nod and gave her a gentle kiss. "I'll be back soon, okay?" he murmured, brushing hair away from her cheek.

* * *

"You're back so soon, InuYasha," Sesshomaru stated.

"Yes," InuYasha replied with a nod.

"Well?"

"She hit her head when they fell into the well. Doctors in Kagome's time are giving her better care than she can get here. She's in this thing that Kagome called a vegetative state. She's unconscious and won't wake up for a while. They managed to stop the bleeding from the bite."

Sesshomaru stood and turned away from the well, walking off.

"Sesshomaru? Where are you going?" There was a pause. "Damn you, answer me!"

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks and turned to InuYasha. "Does it matter to you?"

"Well what about when Rin returns and finds out you already gave up on her?"

"I am not giving up on Rin. I am simply going for a walk to clear my mind. You gave me a lot to think about, InuYasha. Besides, I wish to be alone." Sesshomaru turned away and continued to walk.

"Who is she?" Sota asked Kagome, looking at Rin in her hospital bed.

"Rin. She's InuYasha's brother's ward in a way."

"And what happened?" Sota asked, lowering his voice. he gently stroked Rin's long hair.

"We were battling a demon. It was trying to eat us. It bit her and we fell through the well, and she hit her head."

"It left a big gash. How come she was able to come through?"

Kagome held her index finger against her lips. "I'm not sure. Maybe there's a god/demon that controls it. Maybe it's because she was with me."

Sota nodded, looking over at Rin. The only thing keeping her alive was the oxygen machine.

"Rin," Sesshomaru murmured to himself. "Rin, you aren't going to die. I'm not going to allow it. If you die. I can't revive you this time. Don't you dare give up on me, do you understand that, Rin?"

Sesshomaru stopped and scoffed at himself. He shook his head gently. _Look at this, I'm talking to myself now._ He collected himself and leaned his head forward slightly and prayed, for the first time in his life and out of pure desperation. "Please, whatever Greater Being there is out there. don't take Rin. She's gone through enough already. I know I've prevented you from having her twice now, but she's just a young girl." Sesshomaru took a deep breath and headed back to the well. InuYasha had gone. Sesshomaru sat with a sigh, murmuring, "Rin, I love you."

* * *

 _ **A/N: What did you think? :D**_

 _ **There are two sets of sentences. The first set is done:**_

 _ **Sentence 1: "I love you, Rin."**_

 _ **Sentence 2: Rin, I love you."**_

 _ **Yeah, I should have mentioned they paraphrase each other.**_ _ **Oops**_ _ **cx**_ _ **Now that those ones are over, I will start two new ones in the same manner. They paraphrase each other too. Can anyone guess what they are ahead of time? Please review!**_


	5. Chapter 4: Three Months Later

**Hold On For Me**

 _Chapter 4_

Three Months Later

* * *

Sesshomaru never left the side of the well, not in the three months that massed. He killed any demon who, unfortunately for them, came near it. It was as if Rin would die if he didn't slaughter them. He missed her dearly. However, as the days dragged by, it was getting harder and harder to keep hope that he would see her again. He decided that he must seek a demon with the Sight, one who could see into the future.

"I am sorry, Rin," he whispered to the well. "But I must find out your fate before I spend another day by this well. Forgive me." With that, Sesshomaru was gone.

* * *

"How is Sesshomaru?" kaede asked of Kagome as she lifted Kagome's newborn - a second daughter - from the cleaning basin.

"He's upset," Kagome told her, a bit weary from childbirth. "It's understandable, but InuYasha was angry when he left without a notice. He turned to me and said, 'Well, what if Rin returns while he's gone? Don't you know how heartbroken she would be if she found out he gave up on her? He's her _idol_.'" Kagome looked at her daughter. She had silver-white hair and eyes so dark they were almost black. "She almost looks like Kanna," she murmured.

"Aye," Kaede replied, waving a hand in front of the babe's face. "That is peculiar."

"What is?" Kagome asked worriedly, sitting up immediately.

"She doesn't respond to movement." Kaede waved her hand in front of the babe's eyes. She didn't even blink. "I think she is blind."

"It doesn't matter if she is," Kagome hummed softly, holding her child. "InuYasha and I will love her just the same."

"So InuYasha is not upset ye two have yet to conceive a son?"

"I don't think InuYasha really _wants_ a son," Kagome commented with a giggle. "BUt I don't think he'll object in naming our new daughter in Kanna's honor. After all, it was Kanna who revealed the secret to defeating Naraku..."

"Where is InuYasha?"

"He went to visit Rin. In his defense, he didn't know Kanna was due today. After all, she is almost two months early.."

"Aye. I bet young Kanna will get along just fine with scent and hearing alone."

"She _is_ InuYasha's daughter after all," Kagome agreed.

* * *

"So, uh, I hear talking to ya helps," InuYasha said, sitting by Rin's hospital bed. Sota's cap covered his dog ears. "I think Sota has developed a little crush on you. He only leaves your side when he has to."

There was no response.

"Look, kid, you'd better wake up right now! Sesshomaru's giving up on you!"

There was a slight fluctuation in Rin's heart beat on the monitor.

"He's cried for you Rin. He thinks we don't see it, and it might only be a couple of tears, but it's there."

Rin took a deep breath in, then slowly let it out.

"He's been sitting by that well for three months straight waiting for you to return, so get your but into gear, do ya hear me?"

"Uh," Rin grunted, her eyebrows knitting together, She seemed to struggle for a moment before settling back to sleep.

"Damn it, kid," InuYasha muttered. "Don't you give up on Sesshomaru! Ever since he brought you back, he's changed! Before you, he would never have helped a human. The would have never been able to use the Tensaiga, let alone wield the Tessaiga! So suck up the pain and wake up!"

Rin's eyes fluttered open and looked onto InuYasha.

"Rin? Are you awake?" he asked, scooting his chair closer to her.

She didn't verbally answer him, but her eyes followed him as he moved about the room to get her her glass of water. Her eyes began to close again.

"Rin, no!"

But it was too late. Her eyes were already closed.

* * *

"Sesshomaru," the demon stated. She had long, wavy orange hair pulled away from her face in a sing braid and hazy light blue eyes.

"And you are indeed the Sight demon?"

"Ah, I am. My name is Akeyo, Lady of the Future. Only I can see into the future."

"And yet you are blind."

"Yes, but as is your niece."

"I do not consider InuYasha my family."

"Ah, I know. That doesn't change the fact that you are biologically related, though. My blindness is courtesy of the demon Katario. He was jealous of the gift bestowed upon me, so he tried to steal my Sight. It was similar to the relationship with Naraku and the miko, Kagome."

"So will you tell me what fate will befall of Rin?"

"Ah, of the young human girl? Why, at a price."

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU WRETCHED DEMON!" cried Jaken from behind.

Although he was stunned, Sesshomaru did not show it. "Jaken, where have you been these three months?"

"Forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru. I was merely giving you space to mourn over the loss of Rin."

That earned Jaken a harsh hit upon his head. "Rin is _not_ dead." Sesshomaru turned back to Akeyo. "Name your price."

"Give me back my sight."

"Easy," Sesshomaru stated. As he stood, Tensaiga began to pulse in its sheathe. Sesshomaru drew out Tensaiga and swung it cleanly across Akeyo's eyes.

She blinked rapidly. "That was fast. I guess there isn't anything the great Sesshomaru _can't_ do. So, young Rin…" Akeyo closed her eyes, which had lost their hazy appearance. "She will die in that hospital on the morn after the next full moon, being the weak human she is."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened with hatred as he lashed out and grabbed Akeyo's throat. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't choke the life out of you," he stated rather calmly.

"I can...tell you...the secret...of the well…" Akeyo wheezed, scratching at Sesshomaru's hand. He released her and narrowed his eyes.

"Go on and tell me."

"The demon Asaki controls who is allowed to pass and who is not. However, her wife, Morra, has recently passed, causing her grief and a loss of control over the well. Whoever kills Asaki will gain the power to control the well, given she does not willingly give her powers away."

"And where might I find this Asaki?"

"Beniko Mountain. It is not far at all from the well."

Sesshomaru turned on his heel. _Rin will die in three days? Is there a way to save her?_ He suddenly stopped and turned to Akeyo, causing Jaken to run into him. Paying the little demon no mind, he asked, "If Rin was a half demon, would she live?"

Akeyo seemed to think. Then, she nodded.

* * *

"Oh, you're back." InuYasha stated. He was slumped against a tree.

"Yes I am." Sesshomaru responded shortly. "I found a way to save Rin and to gain control over this well."

"Rin opened her eyes today. The doctors said it possibly meant nothing, but she responded to your name a lot. Changes in her heart beat and breathing. She even made some noise."

"I'm going over to check on her," Kagome told Sesshomaru, handing Kanna over to InuYasha.

"Take these," Sesshomaru told her, taking a bouquet of flowers that matched the colors of the sunset from Jaken and passing them to Kagome. "For Rin."

Kagome smiled. "Of course," she answered, taking the flowers and jumping over the side of the well.

After a moment, InuYasha looked down into the well. "Kagome, why can we still smell you?"

Kagome was sitting, her fingernails digging into the dirt. "I-I can't go through," she answered, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I-I…"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Uh, oh... And yes, sentences still apply :) They're just new ones, and I'm going to give you a chance to do them yourselves! Thank you, please review! Sentences in the same format, two separate ones.**_


	6. Chapter 5: Powers

**Hold On For Me**

 _Chapter 5_

Powers

* * *

"I have to go," Sesshomaru stated, turning away.

"What?! You _just_ got back, Sesshomaru!" InuYasha exclaimed.

Without stopping, Sesshomaru answered, "It's not like Rin will return while I am gone."

"And what if she does?"

"You've been saying that for three months now, and Rin has not returned," Sesshomaru snapped.

"Well, what-"

Sesshomaru was gone before InuYasha could finish, Jaken trailing behind him.

"He just got back!" InuYasha couldn't help but growl, reaching a hand down to Kagome, lifting her out of the well.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried, running to catch up. "Where are you going, Milord?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer for a moment. "I am going to find the demon Asaki, who controls the Bone Eater's Well. I intend to gain the power to travel across time."

"Will that bring us to Rin, Milord?"

"I intend to visit Rin alone, Jaken. I have to speak to Rin first. Alone."

"Yes, Milord," Jaken answered, going silent. It was usually silent without Rin - such silence was deafening.

"Do you miss Rin, Jaken?"

"Why, yes, Milord."

"I'll bring her back. However, this is one mission I must do alone. Go back to the well in case Rin returns."

"But, Mi-"

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said sternly. "If Rin does indeed return while I am gone, you need to be there to tell her where I am and to make sure she doesn't strain herself."

"Yes, Milord," Jaken said miserably, turning back towards the village.

* * *

Sango prepared a cool rag and pressed it against Hatori's forehead, then prepared a second for Katori. "It seems whenever one of the twins gets sick, the other does too," she murmured to Miroku.

"It seems like it's a pretty bad flu. Maybe we should see Jinenji. They've been like this for a week."

"I know. When should we go?"

"No, Sango. you should stay here, with the twins and Houshi."

"If I found out you asked one beautiful woman to bear your child, I'll chop your hands off."

"Why, Sango, you think so lowly of me. I love you and only you," he assured her nervously, taking her hands and patting them.

Sango only smiled slightly, kissing his lips. "Be back soon, okay?"

"I promise."

* * *

"Are you the demon Asaki?" Sesshomaru asked the weeping form.

"Y-yes. But I have n-nothing of v-value for you," she answered, her once groomed fingernails digging into the dirt. Her hair - which once looked like it had been cared for with the utmost attention - was matted and tangled. Her eyes were bloodshot and held bags under them.

"I wish to pass through the Bone Eater's Well. Someone I care for doesn't have much time on the other side.

Asaki nodded, rubbing her emerald green eyes. "Kill me, and you'll have the power to control the well."

"I have no reason to kill you."

"If you don't kill me, I will give you the power. I know you wield the Tensaiga. Return Morra to this world and I will give you the power." Asaki looked up at him. "Without Morra, I have lost the power inside myself. I had fleeting control before it just stopped completely.

"Where is this Morra?"

Asaki stood and lead Sesshomaru to a glass casket. She ran a finger across the lid (where no dust or dirt had fallen, proving the casket was cared for constantly) before lifting it off the coffin. Inside lay a tanned, muscular woman with choppy brown hair. Sesshomaru pulled the Tensaiga from it's sheathe and sliced the underworld demons. Morra's sea blue eyes popped wide open and she sat up with a start.

"Oh, thank you!" Asaki squealed. She gave Morra a hug before giving a snap of her fingers.

Sesshomaru turned away and left, heading to the west.

* * *

"Oh, handsome monk!" a beautiful woman peeped, grabbing onto Miroku's sleeve. "Why don't you come to my village and rest a bit?"

"Actually, fair maiden, I must go to the half-demon Jinenji. My daughters are terribly sick you see, and I must-"

"Oh monk, I'm _so_ lonely. Stay the night with me."

Miroku gently pulled his arm away. "If I weren't already happily married, I'd gladly go with you. However, my daughters are gravely ill, so if you'll excuse me, I must be going," Miroku carried onto Jinenji's village to collect herbs for his daughters, without noticing a scuffle in the bushes as a little fox demon ran off.

* * *

"Sesshomaru, my dear son," the female demon greeted.

"Mother," Sesshomaru responded with a polite nod of his head.

"I know why you're here, so let's not bother with meaningless chatter."

"Find by me," Sesshomaru answered indifferently.

"You require my blood to transform that human girl into a half-demon. You despise hanyou so much, yet it will be okay if the girl is one?"

"I have changed these five years since I was last here," Sesshomaru answered.

"All right," she answered. "However, in order to obtain my blood, you need to perform three tasks."

"Understandable," Sesshomaru answered.

"You need to acquire the Myarsha herb, an herb that will make my blood suitable for the human. If you give it to her as it is, the demon blood could completely take over her body and attack her heart."

"That sounds simple enough."

"It is only found in the village of the half-demon Jinenji. He guards over a farm containing the herb."

* * *

"Jinenji!" Miroku greeted the great half-demon.

The half-demon looked up. "Oh, hello Miroku," Jinenji responded, then returned to pulling the weeds from his herbs.

"My daughters have been ill for a week now. They have high fevers and raspy coughs."

Jinenji stood and walked a couple of rows down and picked an orange sprout. "This should reduce their fevers," he informed Miroku, setting the herb in a spare basket. "And these," he continued, picking a pink plant and setting it in a basket, "should help with their coughs." He handed the basket to Miroku. "I hope they get better soon."

"Thank you Jinenji."

Jinenji looked into the hills. "There is another. He carries the scent of a girl who came by many years ago, looking to cure her friend. She was persistent, needing to help her friend." Jinenji stood as the demon approached. "Hello," he greeted gently.

Sesshomaru locked eyes with Jinenji as a response. "I require the Myarasha herb."

Jinenji gave a friendly nod.

"Jinenji, do you have an herb that will help someone who has been in a vegetative state?" Miroku asked as Jinenji picked the herbs for Sesshomaru.

"I have an herb that will make their recovery faster once they wake up. Do you need some?"

"No, but I imagine Sesshomaru does." Miroku pressed a few coins into Jinenji's hand, despite his gentle protest, and left for home.

Sesshomaru silently watched Jinenji and gathered the herbs from him, leaving Jinenji a few coins before adding a very hesitant "Thank you."

"You're getting these for the girl aren't you? For Rin?"

"Yes."

"I sincerely hope she recovers."

Sesshomaru turned and walked off. He waited until he was out of earshot before saying, "Me too."

* * *

"And what did he do?" Sango asked of Shippo.

"He turned her down! He really has come a long way, hasn't he?"

Sango couldn't help but smile. "Yes, he has."

"Shippo, you were watching my exchange with the maiden?" Miroku asked, walking into his house, startling the two. he started a fire for the herbal tea.

"Yes," Shippo answered once he settled. "And for once, you didn't mess things up or make Sango angry!"

Miroku's eyebrow twitched, then he calmed himself down. "Yes, speaking of which," Miroku clapped his hands over Sango's. "Sango, would you consider giving me the honor of another child?"

"Uh, Miroku? I'm already with child."

Miroku smiled happily, kissing her. "Wow, I didn't know I was that fast," he joked. Sango just rolled her eyes good-heartedly, and together they prepared the herbal tea and served it to their daughters.

* * *

"This should be a sufficient amount of blood," Sesshomaru informed his mother, inspecting the blood bag closer. It was one Kagome and brought from her time a while back. At the time, it had seemed useless to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, if you had to, would you become human for this girl?"

Sesshomaru thought for a moment, uncertain of the answer to that. "I suppose I would if it was the only way to save her life. As you have said before, if she dies again, that's it. She doesn't get another chance."

"What would you do if you cannot prevent her death?"

Sesshomaru had asked himself this question many times before, so he instantly knew the answer. "I'd search for her incarnation and sure of it that her childhood and her family aren't stripped away from her again. I'd give her a better life each time around."

"You're unusually talkative when it comes to this girl. Tell me, if you meet her again and transform her into a half demon, what will you do?"

"Whatever her heart's desire. Now, if you'll excuse me, Rin is awaiting me. Every moment I waste here, she is closer to death. If I don't hurry, she will die when the moon rises."

"One last question. What do you feel for this girl?"

Sesshomaru struggled internally, before forcing himself to admit it. "For Rin, I feel a bond. I feel romantic love."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I know it's unclear, but the three tasks are getting the herb, getting the blood ready for Rin, then actually getting it to Rin. I hope this helps. Please review! Only one chapter left, then the epilogue! Please review! Also, I hope you don't mind all the little side stories (Asaki and Morra, this is actually a cameo of Asami and Korra from the Legend of Korra!), InuYasha and Kagome's family, Sango and Miroku, and all the little quests Sesshomaru does.  
**_

 _ **Also, I have another SessRin story in progress and I need your help! Please answer the questions to the poll on my profile if you are interested in helping me. Thank you!**_


	7. Chapter 6: The Visit

**Hold On For Me**

 _Chapter 6_

The Visit

* * *

"Love?" Mama Higurashi asked of Sota. "It's time to go home for lunch, then we can come back, okay?"

"Okay," Sota agreed, getting up from his chair besides Rin. He left her a white daisy on the bedside table. He had taken to bringing her one every Tuesday and Friday. It was the afternoon before the full moon.

* * *

Sesshomaru arrived at the well when the sun was in the middle of the sky. He had gone two days without sleeping a wink.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome greeted eagerly, but Sesshomaru just glared at her. "Is that blood?" she shrieked, pointing at the bag he held.

Sesshomaru didn't bother answering. All he cared about as he jumped through the well was Rin.

* * *

"Mom, Kagome's back! And she brought someone!"

Mama Higurashi looked out of her kitchen window before rushing to hug Kagome. "Who is your guest?"

"This is Sesshomaru, the one I told you about. He came to see Rin."

"He'll gain a lot of attention like that!"

"There's nothing we can do about it-"

"Do you have clothes for me to wear then?" Sesshomaru asked. He wasn't interested in others following him to Rin's room. "And paste to cover my markings?"

" _And_ temporary hair dye, just in case. Follow me," she told him gleefully, going inside. She set a pair of pants and a t-shirt on the bed, along with a jacket due to the chilly autumn weather. After Sesshomaru had changed clothes, she grabbed her contor and applied it to his face, successfully hiding his demonic markings. She applied temporary black hair dye to his sleep hair.

"I look like a human," he commented with a slight wrinkle of his nose."

"I can drive you to the hos-"

"Don't bother. I can sense her."

* * *

Rin looked so frail, laying in that hospital bed.

"Rin, I'm going to give you an hour to wake up before I put this blood in your system and turn you into a half-demon, understand?"

Of course, Rin did not answer.

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair, removing the jacket he had borrowed. "Rin, I am glad you are still alive. You never told me your decision. Do you wish to continue to live in Kaede's village or do you wish to continue your travels with me?"

Sesshomaru sat in silence for a bit. Drawing a heavy, impatient sigh, he detached the water IV and attached the remedy of his mother's blood and herb that would keep the demon blood from killing Rin, although the hour hadn't passed yet. Sesshomaru then waited patiently, but dozed off from exhaustion in an armchair.

* * *

"Unh," Rin grunted softly, her eyes gradually opening. She began to sit up, but cried out as pain shot through her abdomen.

The small cry was enough to make Sesshomaru fully alert. "What is it Rin?" he asked, his eyes looking at the IV. The blood was gone completely. He switched it out for the water IV, then sat by her side again. She had dog ears as dark as her hair and a deep violet crescent moon marking upon her forehead.

"I feel weird, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin grogged.

"What made you cry out, Rin?"

"I sat up and my stomach hurt."

"You need to wait a while before you can move on your own. However, I need to get you out of here."

"I'm huuungry," she whined.

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow at her strange behavior. "Is something the matter, Rin?"

"Nooo."

"They've given her a lot of medicine to suppress the pain," Kagome informed him, entering the room and shutting the door behind her. She carried a tray of food with her. "You were asleep when I first got here, Sesshomaru, so I went down and brought up some food from the cafeteria."

"I'm starved!" Rin exclaimed, grabbing a jello cup from the tray. However, the same moment she took a bite from it, she spat it out. "It tastes terrible," she whined, grabbing onto Sesshomaru's arm.

Kagome put a hat over Rin's new ears and put makeup over crescent moon. "You are Sesshomaru Higurashi, and you are my husband. We're planning on taking her in as our child, understand?"

"But she's an adult," Sesshomaru stated as Kagome helped Rin stand out of bed. Kagome wrapped a blanket around her, as she wore no clothes under her hospital gown.

"Not in this time," she told him, leading Rin out.

* * *

About three hours later, Kagome had purchased a sundress and a scarf to replace Rin's hospital gown and cap. Kagome bought her a meal at WacDonald's before returning to the well with them.

On the other side, Rin was laying down, her head rested in Sesshomaru's lap. They sat in the field, by the well.

"Have you made your decision Rin?"

"I wish to continue travelling with you, My Lord."

Relieved, Sesshomaru embraced her as tight as he could without causing her any pain. "Rin? I love you deeply."

"L-Lord Sesshomaru? I...I love you too."

Sesshomaru cupped her chin softly, giving her a kiss under the full moon.

Rin began to doze off in his arms. "Lord Sesshomaru? Thank you. I know that I would have died if-"

Sesshomaru, who had relaxed his embrace, tightened it again as Rin laid against him. "I won't ever allow death to befall you."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Just the epilogue left, then I have another SessRin (two shot), a Sango and Miroku (one shot), and**_ _ **another**_ _ **SessRin (not sure yet, more than one chapter) to post. Thank you, please review!**_

 _ **Want a spoiler for the epilogue? Takes place two to three years after this!**_

 _ **Also, don't forget to vote on the poll please! I have three in total, but fanfiction only allows one at a time (this is for the non two shot SessRin). (It's who are Rin's parents , who should be her crappy boyfriend, and who should be the main antagonist.) I can just ask here, if that's okay, and you can vote by review! Note, this is an AU.**_

 _ **Parents:  
Sango and Miroku  
Kaede and OC  
Kagura and OC  
Kagura and Koga  
InuYasha and Kagome  
Sota and Hitami  
Other (Please specify)  
**_

 _ **Boyfriend:  
OC  
Hakudoshi  
Naraku  
Muso  
Other (Please specify)  
**_

 _ **Main Antagonist:  
Naraku  
Hakudoshi**_


	8. Epilogue: Two Years Later

**Hold On For Me**

 _Epilogue_

Two Years Later

* * *

"You musn't strain yourself, Rin," Sesshomaru fussed, pulling her away from the demon. Though it was a minor threat that Sesshomaru vanquished with a single swing of Bakusaiga, he did not want to take any chances.

"Oh, Sesshomaru, I'm pregnant, not terminal," she teased.

"Yes, however we haven't had any complications with your pregnancy so far, and I do not intend to start now, with you so close to delivery."

Rin just smiled, gently rubbing her swollen belly. "At this point, I can't wait for the baby to be born already."

Sesshomaru couldn't help but let the corners of his mouth lift upwards a little. She had seemed to have grown up so much in the two years since she had returned to their time.

Sesshomaru smiled, a full smile, at her, then Rin's eyes widened. She clutched onto his robes. "The baby's coming."

* * *

Sesshomaru had rushed Rin to Kaede's village. Kagome was the one to deliver the child.

"It's a healthy little boy!" she exclaimed, handing the baby to Sango, who gave him a good cleaning in the water basin. She wrapped that baby boy in a blanket and gasped, looking at Rin. She shoved the babe into Sesshomaru's hands, grabbing onto Kagome's shoulders.

"Kagome, she's having twins!"

* * *

The second baby, a girl, was set in Sesshomaru's other arm. Sango lead Rin out to wash herself up.

"So, my niece and nephew?" InuYasha teased. "Have you and Rin decided on names yet?"

Sesshomaru gave a soft sigh. "No."

InuYasha's four older children (Izayoi, Kanna, Kikyo, and Inutaisho (their only son)) peeped at the children in Sesshomaru's arms. His youngest, a girl named Satsuki, was only a month old. Sesshomaru set his children besides her on the futon.

"They're so...squishy looking," Izayoi commented, holding Inutaisho's hand.

"They're only newborns. You looked practically just like them when you were born!" Kagome teased.

"Mama!" Izayoi cried out from embarrassment.

Kagome just gave a laugh, standing. She kissed InuYasha on the cheek then whispered into his ear and left.

* * *

The three girls were bathing in the hot springs near the village.

"So how do you feel, Rin?" Kagome asked.

"Exhausted," Rin admitted.

"Giving birth to twins is difficult," Sango agreed. "I remember when Kaede told me I was having a second child, I almost killed Miroku!"

Rin blushed softly. "It's so weird, thinking I'm a mother now." Rin shivered. "What if I'm not a good mother?"

"Oh, Rin," Kagome murmured. "You're going to be a great mother to them."

"I'll do the best I can," Rin stated, getting out and drawing a fresh, clean kimono about herself.

* * *

About an hour later, Rin was resting against Sesshomaru. He laid her down, allowing her to use his lap as a pillow. I drew a blanket around her.

"We'll leave as soon as Rin regains her strength."

"Where will you go?" InuYasha asked.

"The Western Lands, maybe. Live with my mother at the castle."

"Okay, but I want to see my niece and nephew from time to time."

Sesshomaru wacked InuYasha on his head. "Do not command me, InuYasha. It is up to Rin whether we come back or not. I just want for my children to have a more stable home, with more youkai."

"Didn't have to hit me," InuYasha mumbled.

"My Lord!" Jaken exclaimed. "The girl babe has soiled herself! She reeks!"

Rin stirred awake, yawning. "What's going on?"

"Our daughter," Sesshomaru started, liking the sound that rolled from his tongue, "needs to be changed," he told her simply, pulling the babies close. Together, they cleaned the girl.

* * *

"Can we at least know their names?" InuYasha asked.

Rin grinned, looking up at Sesshomaru proudly. She held their son up. He had unruly tufts of silver hair and Rin's ears to match. He had her chocolate brown eyes. "Takahiro." Then she ruffled her daughter's brown hair, which ended up being sleek even after. The golden eyes glistened. Her facial markings, though a lighter shade of pink, mirrored Sesshomaru's. "Ayamika."

"Hiro and Aya," Kagome murmured.

* * *

"I mean, he even _married_ her, Kagome! A _hanyou_. He fell in love with her while she was a _human_!"

"They haven't even left yet, and you're talking about them as if they had!" Kagome exclaimed. Rin had developed a slight fever, delaying their travels. They had planned to leave that morning, so the small family could get a good amount of sleep, then Rin had fallen ill. "Just because we're out of earshot," she reprimanded, wagging a finger back and forth, "does not mean you go straight to gossipping."

InuYasha looked taken aback, then he scratched his chin. "I'm just saying that Rin changed Sesshomaru for the better."

* * *

Rin was better the next day.

"Are you sure you are up to travel?" Sesshomaru asked to make sure.

"Yes, I'm sure," Rin answered. She had the twins slung in a cradle over her shoulder. She held onto Sesshomaru's right hand. She didn't mind not having any weapons herself - she knew she would always be safe (and happy) so long as she had Sesshomaru.

* * *

 _ **A/N: woooo, my first SesRin fanficiton done! Thank you to those of you who read it! I seriously do appreciate it, even if you did not leave a review.**_

 _ **Sentence one: Sesshomaru, I love you.**_

 _ **Sentence two: I love you, Sesshomaru.**_

 _ **Well, I need to get started on typing up some of my other works. Thank you so much!**_

 _ **Band camp has started today (and I'm super sore and super tired), which means I will start having less time to update and post my new stories!  
**_

 _ **Random fact about me: I ship almost everything! Except, in InuYasha, it has to be (for me, my dear good people) InuKag and San Mir. I don't know why, I just don't ship anything else.. It's this weird thing about me. I mean, I ship Hermione with anybody in Harry Potter and I can ship Morra or Korrasami from the Legend of Korra. I don't have a preference most the time, except with InuYasha. Weird, huh?**_

 _ **Also, please don't forget to vote for my upcoming story! I really appreciate it!**_


End file.
